narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Lando
is a young citizen of the Tonika Village. Background Lando was a child in Tonika Village before it was attacked. During its destruction, he was rescued by Dokku along with two others before leaving their home and meeting up with Leo and Miina along the way to Hachō Village. Personality Lando appears to be a more or less average boy with some knowledge of fishing. While he interrupted Leo in order to announce his own part in their fishing success, he stayed out of the argument that followed. He is equally as impressionable as his friends, admiring Naruto's rather basic ability to stand on water and attempting to emulate it repeatedly with Faz and Leo. He shows great love towards his new family, consisting of Miina, Faz, Sora, Leo, Dokku, Shiseru and himself. Appearance Lando is a small boy with short, spiky black hair and round glasses. He wears casual clothings, like a green, short sleeved shirt over a grey t-shirt with black shorts and shoes with pulled up socks. Part II Power He, Faz, and Leo are fishing and due to Lando's knowledge, Leo manages to fill a whole bucket with fish. During the conflict between Leo and Faz, he remained silent and is seen surprised by Miina's melody she created with a wooden sticcado. They later flee from Naruto and Sakura, but are relieved when Naruto manages to save Dokku and Miina from falling down a bridge. They later prepare a meal and take a bath afterwards. Lando is as surprised as Leo and Faz by Naruto's ability to walk on water and tries with the other two to perform this technique as well. Anyway, they gave up after many failed attempts. He is later seen sleeping peacefully with the other four. The next day, he and the other kids push a sick-looking Naruto to train them. At the beach of Hachō Village, he, Sora and Faz mourn about their families, but are happy as well when Naruto notes that there are indeed people who take care of them, referring to Shiseru and Dokku. He is shocked as the rest when Shiseru slaps Miina after the latter didn't stop to bother Naruto. When Disonasu and the Tonika Village Head appeared, he is disturbed as the rest after finding out the latter is just brought back to life. Reinforcements arrive from Konohagakure, giving Dokku and Shiseru enough time to bring the children to safety. After Kabuto and his forces retreat, Shiseru brings them home, where they sit stunned for several hours, until Faz breaks the silence by starting to cry about Dokku, who was kidnapped by Kabuto. Lando and the others also start crying, until Leo calms down and encourages them to save Dokku by themselves. After taking the two remaining sounds required to activate the Saezuri to the ruins of Tonika Village, the children were greeted by Kabuto and Disonasu, who were holding Dokku captive. The group witnesses Disonasu activating the Ama no Hoko and as the Konoha-nin engage Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi, they flee the battlefield alongside Shiseru. During their escape, they nearly got hit by lightning caused by the Ama no Hoko, forcing them to go back since Dokku states that he could stop it as a former Tonika Village Guard. As they bid farewell, Dokku encourages Lando to take care of the others, since he is the oldest. Lando and the others cry as their new parents approach the Saezuri but follow them as Naruto lost control about himself and slowly takes the form of Kurama. After Miina stopped Kurama's influence, Lando and the others beg Naruto to save Shiseru, who falls down a cliff at the moment. After Naruto saved her and defeated his clone, the group is elated and happily hugs him. de:Rando